Rescued
by Namida-Hayashi
Summary: "The Savior will let you feel the love He feels for those you serve. The call is an invitation to become like Him" The girl never knew she'd meet him, better yet. She never knew she'll still be alive


**Well, I wrote this chapter about my oc Namida. But, after much consideration about her history and her whole story. I decided to delete it, because it doesn't match how the story goes. But, I thought about it and made the final decision to post it here for fun. Also, I promised my friend that I'll show her my story's progress but I've been extremely busy these days.**

**It's kind of angsty, so bear with me XD**

**So, hope you like it! **

Blood;

It splattered on the wooden flooring of a dim lit room. Where a ten year old girl sat on her knees with her hands clenched on her thighs. Her delicate, yet bruised and bleeding face held no emotion as a grown man repeatedly hit her forcefully with his bare hands.

'You're worthless!' he would yell, wanting to get the slightest reaction from her, but would fail, just like every time.

He stopped his beating for a second then approached the girl hatefully. He held the crown of her head and pulled her black hair upward roughly with both his hands, jerking the girl's head upward to face him. His disgust-filled brown eyes met her blank, empty blue ones. Rage filled the man when he saw that the girl in front of him hasn't shed a tear since he started hitting her. As a matter of fact, she had never shed a tear. Ever

Hands still pulling hair and gazes never breaking. The man had had enough and spat at the girl's face, yet the only thing she did was clench her eyes shut, not wanting any of the substance to get inside of them.

The man threw the girl across the room, slamming her back to the wall. She sharply inhaled a breath and rested her back on the wall. Her short legs stretched outwards and her hands placed beside her, straightening her posture.

The man grunted and started fumbling with the hem of his pants. Upon hearing the noises the girl lifted her head up, to have a belt whipping her left shoulder. Her eyes widened as the pain spread through the area, making it numb. The man smirked, for he finally caught the slightest emotion from the girl, not much yet enough for his satisfaction, although he won't settle with just that.

He lifted his arm up, and the whipping begun. The girl couldn't do anything but count, she knew that after twenty seven whips the man would stop and switch hands to his left one, and he would stop again at thirty nine to take a breath and switch yet again, finally he would stop between fifty and sixty for not getting the slightest reaction in any way, shape or form.

That had been going on for months and the girl wanted to keep it that way, for she swore to never show weakness to monsters like him.

_Thirteen, fourteen_

Slashes started appearing on her arms and her legs.

_Twenty six, twenty seven_

He switched his arms; the belt in his hands now stained in blood, her blood.

_Thirty nine, forty_

The girl's arms got tired from keeping her up, her right arm slipped and she fell sideways, yet the man didn't stop.

_Forty four, forty five_

Her clothes were ripped; her eyes started losing focus and her arms unconsciously wrapped around her legs, burying her head in between them. Still, not a single tear escaped her eye and not a single scream escaped her throat.

_Forty- I've lost count_

.

.

.

_It's stopped, he's not whipping anymore._

The girl looked up, her eyes meeting the man's brown ones again. He threw the belt aside and grabbed the girl from the front of her shredded shirt, lifting her up with ease. His eyes searched her face as anger grew again like boiling lave inside of him. There were no tears. At all! Her eyes weren't red or puffed up, no sobbing, no nothing!

The man clasped both his hands around the blue eyed girl's throat and slammed her to the wall, earning a low dry cough.

"I don't even know why I haven't killed you before when I had the chance, you bitch. Die already!" his grip tightened around her throat and lifted her up. Her arms shot up and she tried to pry his hands off but her energy was drained and the only thing she was doing was lightly scratching his firm hands.

His grip tightened more and more by the second, his knuckles turning white and cutting oxygen from the girl's throat. Her eyes widened and she started squirming, but to no use.

_This is it, huh? Never knew I was that weak._

Her vision started blurring, her heart slowed its beating and her arms and legs fell limp next to her body, knowing that nothing can change her fate.

There were a lot of things the girl didn't believe in, she didn't believe in guardian angels because she thought it's impossible to have someone or something that would look out to you every single second of your life and stops danger from approaching you. She also didn't believe in herself, she always thought that she wasn't good enough, strong enough or pretty enough to be her parents' child. She wanted to be there for them, she couldn't. She wanted to be there to defend her own self, ironically, she couldn't.

And she absolutely would never believe that the whole wall to her left crashed and shattered, falling like power on the dirty bloodied flooring.

A figure's outline appeared behind the no longer existed wall. Their shadow swallowed the other two's, making the man drop the trembling girl and for her to scramble to the other corner, lightly massaging her throat and taking deep breaths, begging for some air to go through. Her eyes never left the figure though, anxiously wanting to know who stood before her.

A tail, muscular man with shoulder-length slick back orange hair stood before the two. He had a tooth pick between his dry chapped smirking lips that were surrounded by a stubbly beard. Due to lack of light, the only thing the girl could make out about the man's clothing is his long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with its shoulder plates.

"Oi!" His voice bellowed. "If you know what's good for you, you'd be out of my sight right now" his smirk dropped and his eyes looking at the man blankly, wedging the toothpick between his teeth annoyingly.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Crashing like that you son of a bitch, huh? You have no right to fucking barge in and order me around like I'm some sort of a fucking slave. This is my territory and I get to do whatever the fuck I want to do dic-"a punch interrupted his yelling. It flew him to the opposite wall in a flash and slam roughly into it, crackling a few bones in the attack.

"Tsk, how can you say such violent words in front of this kid?" the orange haired man asked the other one sarcastically. The girl watched the scene folding in front of her eyes but didn't even think of interfering with it, she focused on making sure that she isn't the next one to get punched.

"Ugh- what, what are you? You-"

"I don't care about the shit you're saying. Why are you abusing this girl!?" the orange head yelled, a deadly scowl placed firmly on his face.

"I can sense it; you're a mage, a goddamned mage! I hate you, I hate you! All of you!" the man yelled, charging with a knife that he pulled from the back of his shirt at the orange haired man. Yet, his attack was useless, for he was thrown back into the same wall, making him scream in pain.

The girl gasped lightly when the man fell motionless on the floor, the wall behind him stained in his blood. Upon hearing the quiet sound, the orange-haired turned his head to face the girl, who in return widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her bruised hands. He noticed her figure_. She looks like she's been abused for a while. I can feel her fear from where I'm standing._

Her blue eyes showed fear, but she didn't look like she'd been crying. Her black hair looked gray by the amount of dirt in it and her whole body looked to be in pain. Childishly, the grown man sat crossed legged in front of the girl and smiled cheekily at her, teeth and all.

The girl's eyes softened and her hands fell from her mouth. Observing the man facing her, he looked to be in his thirties, maybe late twenties. The girl's eyes kept shifting worriedly from the orange-head to the unconscious or maybe dead man on the floor a few feet away from the two.

"Don't worry, he won't be waking up anytime soon" the orange haired said, catching the girl's attention and making her face him with shock snapping in her eyes.

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're worried about, even though I don't really understand why you would be worried about him" the older man raised his eyebrow at the blue eyed shocked girl, suspicious of her strange reaction.

"To tell you the truth I thought that you were gonna cry happily and thank me for being your savior" he chuckled and scratched the back of his neck at how he viewed the situation. He looked at the girl and met her blank blue eyes.

"Don't tell me you actually fell for that guy? Have you seen him? He's so much older than you! You're like, a kid! Kids shouldn't be thinking of these-"

"You idiot!" the first words that came from the girl's mouth were an insult to the old man. He glared at the girl and raised his eyebrow again

"What did you just call me?" He hissed. His charcoal eyes having a staring contest with the girl's sapphire ones.

"I said you idiot" she emphasized the word so it would register in the orange head's brain. He snarled at her, getting up.

"And instead of thanking me you go on and insult me you little brat!? You know what; I should have let that man kill you because no one would be there to grieve over your death!" he stomped out of the wall-less house mad, not caring about what's gonna happen to the girl.

"You don't understand!" She yelled, making him stop in his tracks and turn his head to glance at her. The girl was standing up, her left shoulder leaning on the wall beside her and her right arm wrapped around her sore torso. Heavy breaths left her lungs at the effort she made to stand up.

"Well then, enlighten me." the man hissed, completely facing the girl. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the crumbled wall.

"Just because you got rid of one of them, doesn't mean that they're gonna stop coming. More will come; they will come stronger than the one before them. They won't stop! They caught me once and they will catch me again. You can't stop these monsters. You just can't!" frustration filled the girl as her voice broke at the end. Her legs lost balance and her knees buckled, making her land on her face.

The orange head rushed to her side, lifting her up in his arms. Her eyes threatened to close and her mouth moved like she wanted to say something.

"You can't stop these monsters" the girl whispered lightly, wincing at the shooting pain in her throbbing ankle.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you" his eyes warmed up at the little helpless girl in his arms, knowing exactly where she should be.

"We?" her eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll take you to them with me; we're going to a guild. I'm pretty sure they're gonna accept you and there are a lot of kids your age there" the girl's eyes lighted up a little to him mentioning about other kids.

"Okay"

"Hop on, it's a long walk" the girl nodded slowly and tiredly made her way to the man's back. She jumped and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck not to chock the man and he held her legs around himself.

"The name is Gildarts, what's yours, kiddo?" the man, Gildarts asked, looking back at the girl.

"Namid- Nami, just call me Nami, old man" the girl, Nami softly said, her eyes finally closing shut with the feeling of security with the ma- with Gildarts, her savior.

**ALRIGHTY! I feel so bad for making my baby go through this. I'm sorry Namiiii :( **

**PS: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT REAL, MEANING THAT IT DOESN'T HAPPEN TO MY BABY, IT WAS A CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN A LONG WHILE BEFORE AND I POSTED IT HERE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DELETE IT AND I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS**

**Thank you 3**


End file.
